I'll Take Dangerous With a Side of Love
by omegabeast
Summary: A short story based on BATB. What happens when a veteran turned biker succumbs to a night of passion with a sexy bartender? EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**

**_A/N: WARNING...CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. _**

_**VINCENT**_ maneuvered his motorcycle off the road and rolled into a parking space. He removed his helmet and looked up at the sign. _Salty Dawg Saloon_. After traveling all day, he needed a drink to take the edge off. The nondescript little watering hole would have to do. His eyes scanned the virtually empty parking lot. Good thing he was wasn't opposed to drinking alone. In fact, he found himself alone most of the time. In a sense, he was now a drifter, a nomad, traveling from state to state; refusing to stay more than six months in one place. After serving his country as a military doctor, he had seen enough pain, suffering, and loss to last him a lifetime. He had put miles between himself and his past, and still he felt those demons closing in on him; waiting in the shadows for the opportunity to suck the little life left right out of him.

He had passed a sign a mile back telling him he was in Arlington, Texas. Unfortunately, this would be his home for the next year. His friend, JT, was the president of the University of Texas at Arlington, and had all but begged him to teach the upcoming year. And World Literature at that. He was near the Cowboys' and Rangers' stadiums, which he was a fan of both, yet he was stuck teaching World Lit. Go figure. Add that to the list of things complicating his life. Yep, he needed a shot of whiskey and a warm body. Separate but with the same intent; relax his body and mind. The thought of a soft body under him had his leather pants tightening and squeezing his testicles. He needed that drink now. He slid off his bike, taking his helmet with him and opened the massive oak door. Music. People. Typical bar.

...

Catherine gathered the napkins and plastic cups out of the storeroom and headed back to the bar area.

"Hottie at 9 o'clock," Tess whispered as she walked up. Automatically Catherine's eyes gravitated toward the end of the bar. She didn't have to be a Rhodes scholar to know he was a biker. The leather attire and helmet said it all. From a distance, he was certainly a hottie, so up close, she figured he must be drop-dead gorgeous.

Suddenly, he looked up from scrolling through his phone and met her gaze. Oxygen became scarce and her body, after being on a six month sexual hiatus, roared to life; humming and purring like a brand new car. His eyes were like magnets, drawing her in and swallowing her whole. He frowned at her and she realized she was gawking. Quickly averting her eyes, she grabbed a towel and wiped down the bar area. Anything to distract her from the sexy, bad boy currently controlling her mind, body, and soul. And if that wasn't enough, the bar seemed to be growing smaller by the minute.

"Are you going to take his order or what?" Tess asked, bringing Catherine back to reality.

"Sure," she stammered.

"I'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow."

She wiped her hands on the front of her apron and glanced at the handsome stranger. His face was impassive which had her even more frazzled. If she could identify the emotion on his face, she could deal with him accordingly, but he was going to be a problem. Having avoided the inevitable long enough, she moved her feet, taking step by step, until she stood mere inches away from the handsomest man she had ever seen. She held on to the edge of the bar for dear life, praying he couldn't hear her heart thumping in her chest.

"What can I get you?" She asked, almost drowning in all the sexiness oozing from his body.

He raised a brow. "Do you have straight rye whiskey?"

"Yes. We have Handy."

"Three fingers. Neat."

_Whoa. He put the bad in boy._

"Coming right up," she said, sounding clichè and not caring. If she didn't get away from him and let her heart rest and her lungs get more than a hint of air, she was going to go into cardiac arrest. She had never experienced this type of reaction being near a man. It didn't help that she was an introvert. An introvert working at a bar, but surprisingly it worked for her. Her feet moved away from the handsome stranger, but her mind, double-crossing traitor, refused to leave. Pouring his drink tempted her to take a quick shot herself, but unless she wanted to wake up unemployed tomorrow, it was best to ignore her alter ego.

Holding the glass, she stared, procrastinated, did everything but head to the end of the bar. And then she made the mistake of glancing at the stranger. His piercing blue eyes were lethal and intense, possessing the power to command the strongest of women to drop their panties and sacrifice their virginity for a chance at the greatest pleasure. To drive the point home, her body tingled from her breasts down to her nether region. She needed release and soon.

…

Vincent looked up and met the eyes of the sexy, little bartender. She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He worked extra hard to contain the smile threatening to enter his lips. What the bartender didn't know was he could smell her arousal a mile away. Her body wanted him even if her mind was slow to jump onboard. He continued to look at her as she ambled toward him. Her nipples poked at the material of her tank top, betraying her condition. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he struggled with the tightening of his leather pants. His own arousal pushed against the leather barrier, blatantly ignoring his repeated commands for it to stay put. He had been uncomfortable five minutes ago, but now tortured seemed more fitting for his state of mind, and body.

"Handy. Neat. Can I get you anything else?" She asked, setting his drink down in front of him.

He threw back the drink in one gulp, bracing himself for the burn in the back of his throat. He saw her swallow, undoubtedly amazed at his presentation.

"What are we going to do about us?" He asked, watching closely so he could read her body language.

"I didn't know there was an us."

"Sweetie, there was an us the moment our eyes met. Your coworker just left and you have one customer left, who happens to be me. Are we going to play games or relieve the pressure building even now as we stand here wasting time?"

"Not one to beat around the bush are you?"

"Why should I? We're attracted to each other and our bodies demand action, so are you down or what?"

"I guess I'd better go lock up then," she said turning around.

He reached across the bar and grabbed her arm. "First, I prefer to know the name of the person I'm planning to sleep with."

Her face flamed red. "Catherine," she muttered.

"I'm Vincent. Now, I want to share something with you. It may be a deal breaker, but I prefer honesty above all else."

"Can you make it fast?"

He chuckled and released her arm. "Well, I'm beast shifter. At one time I could become any animal, but the army experimented with my DNA, so I can only shift into a beast now."

Catherine remained quiet for a moment.

"I understand if you've changed your mind."

"Who said I changed my mind. I can handle you being a shifter if you can handle a contortionist."

Vincent's eyes went wide. He waited for her to laugh or chuckle, but it never came. He knew he was in trouble, but that didn't stop him from standing up and taking her arm.

"Let's go find out if I can."

Catherine walked alongside Vincent, stopping to lock the door.

"Do you have a room here?"

"I have an apartment upstairs, but I have other plans for you. Starting with you taking off your clothes."

He followed her to a storage room while pulling his shirt over his head. Suddenly, she advanced on him, making short work of his button and zipper on his pants. He stepped out of them and watched as her eyes took in his engorged penis and he knew the second she saw his piercing. She looked up and he could see the questions loading into the chamber, preparing to be fired at him.

"It's called an apadravya. You'll thank me later."

He pulled her shirt over her head, when it became obvious she couldn't focus on anything after seeing his piercing. He began trailing kisses down her neck as he unhooked her bra. She smelled of vanilla and he found himself growing harder. He had to taste her lips. Pulling her into his arms, he claimed her lips and slowly maneuvered his tongue, until she granted him access to the inside of her mouth. His hands pulled her pants down, leaving nothing but her beautiful naked form.

She slowly eased out of the kiss. "I need fast and hard. As a matter of fact, put on a condom and lean against the wall. I have the perfect position in mind for us."

Retrieving a condom from his wallet, he sheathed his member and backed into the wall as she approached him.

"We're going to have wheelbarrow sex. I'll get in position and you grab my legs."

He nodded, because he was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. She retrieved a chair from the corner of the room and positioned it with the seat facing him. Placing her hands in the chair, she raised her legs and he grabbed them, planting her feet against the wall for leverage. The moment overwhelmed and excited him, for he had the strangest feeling he would face tomorrow with new eyes and a different frame of mind. With that thought in mind, he slid into her wet vagina. Her tunnel was warm and slick, suctioning him in, until he was so deep he didn't know if he would be able to find his way out. And it felt marvelous, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. When she worked her hips and bounced her butt on his erection, pleasure flooded his body. All he could do was hold on and let the wall anchor him. Before he knew it, he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, with an orgasm hot on his trail. When her muscles gripped his penis and her body began to convulse with pleasure, he fell hard. For a moment he transcended to utopia before another orgasm escaped, weakening his body considerably. Her vaginal muscles contracted again and he nearly begged for mercy. His eyes closed and an inner peace flowed throughout his body. For the first in years, he felt whole. He felt liberated from the past and his demons. He felt like he had finally come home.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, IF SO, LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**

**A/N: WARNING...CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_**Catherine's**_ heart worked overtime, struggling to return to its normal beat, long after her last orgasm had subsided. She carefully lowered her legs down to the floor and turned around. Vincent gave new meaning to wallflower and that was a good thing. His blue irises sparkled with flecks of gold, mixed with mischief and desire. Her eyes roamed his impressive physique and his penis jumped as if saying hi, I want some more. What a penis he possessed...with a barbell piercing adorning it. The little accessory had hit her G-spot, making her sing, cry, and moan. Biker boy had surprised her. She had chosen the position to test his strength and stamina, and surprisingly, the teacher had become the student. Her body had never felt so sated, and yet, it greedily hungered for more mind-blowing, earth-shattering, uninhibited sex. Her hand absently stroked his already semi-hard member. The man had to be part animal or machine to recover so fast. _Oh, wait, he was part beast_. She looked up and he winked, followed by a panty-dropping, dimpled smile. Heat shot straight to her core, awakening a desire so intense, her legs became weak, tingles ran up and down her spine, and her vagina throbbed with need.

Suddenly, his arms engulfed her lithe body, promising security, and offering comfort. It was easy to forget she was all alone in the world, an orphan without love, because relaxed in Vincent's arms, she felt loved, needed, and appreciated. She felt like she had finally found a home. As if he sensed her inner thoughts, he pulled her closer.

"That was incredible," he said over the top of her head. She stepped back and gave him a bemused smile. "Really? You think so?"

He frowned and touched her cheek with his palm. "You were absolutely, with a doubt, amazing."

The introvert in her wanted to withdraw and seek comfort in her shell, but his blue eyes reached into her soul, whispered to her heart, and claimed her breath. The sweetest words spoken to her, came from a biker, a bad boy. Imagine that.

"I don't normally have one night stands, but I couldn't control my thoughts, my feelings, or my emotions, when I saw you. I know this is going to sound weird, but I feel complete with you. Like...like, I've finally found the home I've wished for all my life," she said, hoping her words didn't scare him away.

"That makes two of us. I feel the same way. I can't explain it, but my world has shifted since I met you. Since our bodies connected." He cupped her face with both hands. "I want you. Not just sexually, but you. I want to know who you are and what makes you happy. This is our beginning. Maybe not a normal beginning, but it's ours. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"Then let's start with you showing me a contortionist move," he said, but his eyes held the promise of unspeakable pleasure.

She chuckled. It was time to put it on Biker Boy. "You remember you asked."

"Should I be afraid."

"Oh, you should definitely be afraid." She turned around and gestured toward the chair. "Grab a condom and have a seat."

He retrieved a condom packet off the floor and took a seat in the chair. His hand stroked his penis until he was hard as a rock. Catherine looked on with her vagina pulsating, begging for the feel of his erect tool. She couldn't take the sweet torture of the sight before her, so she moved toward him and took the foil packet out of his hand. She expertly encased his penis in the condom. Without warning, she straddled his lap and leaned back into a handstand. Her wet channel opened and invited him in. He obliged by sliding between her wet folds, filling her to the hilt. His hands gripped her thighs as he moved skillfully, causing his piercing to hit her spot. Heat engulfed every fiber of her being and still her mouth begged him to hit it harder. He withdrew until the tip touched her folds and then slammed into her, causing her muscles to contract, triggering an explosive orgasm to tear through her body. Even though he continued to move, she requested more. Her ferocious alter ego surfaced and demanded her share. Without preamble, Vincent withdrew, turning sideways, he straddled her body. Using her leg for support, he re-entered her channel with long, deep thrusts. Her body became his playground, as every erogenous zone came alive and flooded her with pleasure. Every stroke stole a piece of her heart, making it perfectly clear, she was his, completely. He flicked his finger across her engorged pearl, taking her to the edge of another peak, until she shattered into oblivion. Changing positions, she raised her legs and brought them toward her face, until her feet were planted on the floor on either side of her head, offering Vincent complete access to dominate every wall of her channel. Instead, he dropped to his knees and licked her to the brink of another orgasm, before lifting her upper body toward him and entering her throbbing vagina. Her eyes met his and he kissed her while still thrusting, triggering their dams to break simultaneously, with the proof of their passion rushing out. He leaned his head against hers, while struggling to control his erratic breathing. She placed her hand flat on his chest, and said a final goodbye to her heart, for it was his now. He had stolen it in one night.

**A/N: I HOPE THIS SHORT CHAPTER SATISFIES THE REQUESTS FOR MORE OF THIS STORY. THIS IS THE FINAL UPDATE. SINCE CHAPTER ONE REVEALED MORE OF VINCENT'S THOUGHTS, I FOCUSED MORE ON CATHERINE IN THIS INSTALLMENT. AS ALWAYS, LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I ENJOYED YOUR FEEDBACK ON CHAPTER ONE.**


End file.
